


Bad mood Ignis

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Ignis is terribly stressed out after a rough week. His cure comes from a special lady that arrives just in time at the camping site.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Bad mood Ignis

The motorcycle's engine could be heard from a long distance. Honey liked it that way, but Carmen preferred it only purred instead of announcing their coming so scandalously. Perhaps she could ask Cindy to look on that, she mused.

That day, the growling of the motorcycle seemed to be a cause of relieve at camp. As Honey tapped on her stomach and pointed somewhere, Carmen noticed Prompto celebrating and pulling on Noct's sleeve before pointing back at them. Through the polarized shield of her helmet, Carmen's eyebrow arched in confusion. Had something happened?

As soon as they parked near the camp area, Carmen removed the helmet and shook her head from one side to the other, combing her hair out of the way before she heard Prompto's noises of happiness.

"You are back at last! Yes~!"

"Hahaha! That bad, huh?"

Honey laughed even louder as Prompto hugged her tight, lifted her from the ground and turned in a full circle with her. Noct scratched at his hair with a small smile and immediately stopped when Carmen's eyes moved from Gladio's silhouette on top of a rock to him. Her questioning and sharp gaze didn't need any words to voice her concern. Noctis sighed.

"Specs is in a bad mood.", he said simply.

" _That bad_ , indeed", Carmen repeated adjusting the meaning behind her words. "Did something particular happen or-?"

Noctis shrugged his shoulders, thinking for a moment as he helped Carmen get a couple of bags from the motorcycle's storing compartment. Carmen waited patiently but attentively, watching as Prompto warned Honey about "Ignis the demon" and joked with Gladio as they reached the top.

"Too many things went bad... Not the smoothest of weeks. He is really stressed out- and grumpy."

The look Noct gave her spoke volumes on how enduring it had been hard and what could be an easy fix. Carmen smiled sympathetically, stilling a snicker.

"I'll talk to him."

Noctis nodded and worked quickly on storing the necessary things into the Armiger while Gladio moved to save other items into their bags.

Carmen looked over the campsite for the man that was embodying Ifrit's passionate bad mood. She found him nursing a cup of coffee, barely enjoying the magazine in his hand. His expression was sour, his eyebrows pinched in a hard line like he was offended by the text he read. So it was that bad-

Her steps were careful but with confidence and she made sure to not startle him as she touched his shoulder and let her hand drift to his bicep.

"Good afternoon, love~"

Carmen immediately noticed how his eyes searched for hers and his shoulders, albeit tight with tension, dropped in relieve, his posture becoming a little bit more open and welcoming.

"Carmen...", he murmured first, sounding tired yet happy for her long awaited arrival. His hand took one of hers and through the leather of the gloves, Carmen could feel his warm as he took it to his lips to kiss it. While the gesture was sweet, Carmen could sense the stiffness on it. Better broach the subject already than skirt around it.

"Darling, I've missed you these past couple of days. Think we could spare some time to talk and perhaps do some catching up?"

"I-"

The invitation was very kind and Ignis understood right away how the others had outed him. Carmen was the last resource to melt the tension accumulated on him, a weak spot they surely knew when to use to their advantage. She waited as patiently as she did with Noct a few minutes prior, but as soon as hesitation and stubbornness began making the first appearances on both his expression and mind, she intertwined her fingers with his and tugged at his hand firmly.

"Come."

* :· ✧ ·: *

"What do you think is her special technique to calm down the wrath of Specs?"

Prompto spent a good few minutes quiet, but as soon as they caught movement of Carmen guiding Ignis smoothly to the tent, his interest on the matter sparked anew. He was even more hyped when he caught Honey and her barely concealed eyes following their steps.

"It must be an amazing technique. Look how he doesn't even protest.", Honey piped in, taking a sip of a juice pack and kicking on Noct's boot to get him to comment. Noct just huffed a laugh.

"She just talks some sense into him.", added Gladio, not distracting himself much from his book as he did so. It was quite clear to him, but the younger ones had more fun creating a whole theory behind it.

"She is taking him to the tent.", Honey pointed out in a teasing manner, making Prom smirk but get a pink blush on his face.

"Privacy.", Gladio grumbled, cutting out her remark and falling for the teasing as she giggled. He groaned.

"Boring~", sang alone both Prompto and Honey, making Noctis snicker and fetch his phone.

"Up for some King's Knight in the meantime?"

"Heck yes!", came two pair of voices. Gladio shook his head, amused, and resumed his reading.

* :· ✧ ·: *

The sound of the zipper closing behind her made Ignis sigh and roll his head in a wide circle, feeling his neck stiff and uncomfortable. Talk. How could he even begin to disclose all the mishaps that had occurred when she was away with the blonde. He groaned as his muscles complained and gasped in the next second, as Carmen's arms circled his neck and a pair of lips he had missed so bad met his. The movement made him moan and get a hold on her hips as she tipped him back to lie flat on his back. She kissed him smoothly, not letting him resist her and yielding just a bit as he started melting by her touch. As soon as he was the one controlling the kiss, she put a hand on his chest and hummed as she tried to pull back, distracted by how their pendants had tangled together.

Ignis tried to reach up for more contact. Carmen didn't let him but didn't pull away, her gaze fixed on his in a sultry but patient way. She studied him quietly while her fingers carefully dislodge the complex weaving of chains that made his skull charm touch so intimately the pearl on her necklace. When he didn't pursue her, equally patient to see how it all will unfold, Carmen closed her eyes to kiss him just a second more before pulling back, pleased to see him exponentially more relaxed than a few minutes before.

Ignis laid there, regaining his breathing and staring at her through heavy eyelids. He closed his eyes and let her take off his glasses, enjoying the little trail her finger did over his nose bridge as she got comfortable on her side beside him.

"You were so tense, Kitty. What had happened to you make you feel that way?"

Ignis looked at her and sighed, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter now. I cannot even remember."

Carmen laughed quietly and kissed his cheek, deciding to lay down as well and enjoy a few minutes of rest with him. He could use it more than her, and definitely would help the others relax as well.

Her hand found a few hairs that were left in disarray and carefully tucked them behind his ear. A simple chat started, easily prompting her to share the ladies' experiences on the road while he added a few bits on his own messy days with the other men. It had certainly been a rough couple of days for them and Ignis, being the one to always worry a touch more, shouldered the heavy weight of everything.

After a while, a comfortable silence settled between them. Ignis was at ease, simply staring at the vinil roof of the tent. Carmen watched him, his profile making her fall in love all over again, but she too noticed the lines on his face, the ones that showed how much he worked, how hard he did so. She let her lips come closer to that ear of his that was closer to her and despite being in a place far away from the others, she murmured something in it.

Ignis turned to look at her not saying a word. Then he simply held her hand to take it to his lips for another kiss.

* :· ✧ ·: *

By the time Carmen and Ignis walked out of the tent, the sun was low on the horizon, casting a warm glow on the places of the campsite. Prompto and Honey were in the middle of an impromptu photoshoot near a rock, being a little silly in their free time, and Gladio and Noct were busy with a short spar session.

"Look who are out, finally.", Gladio made his sword disappear in a flash of blue and smiled as he noticed the relaxed look on Ignis' expression and body posture. Carmen walked by his side with a pleased look too. Ignis fixed his glasses with a hand and nodded at Noct, who nodded back.

"Hey! It's nice to see you again! Any chance we are getting supper soon?"

"Prompto!"

The blond only whined as Honey, riding on his back, squeezed at his cheeks for being so rude. His mouth stretched over the words that probably said "but I'm hungry!", and made everyone laugh.

"Alright, if you help, it'll be done faster. Any suggestions then?", commented Ignis, his nonchalant pose made them all smile.

The ruckus in the campsite became lively once more with everyone moving around to help in one way or another. They just needed to keep up the peace.

_"Don't forget is not your job to carry the world. Take care of yourself, less you'll end up hurt."_

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Someone needs to take care of Ignis. The man has too much weight on his shoulders.  
> Carmen puts her charm to good use and for a good cause xD
> 
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your impressions, opinions or just a kudos to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day! :D
> 
> ~ bloss ミ☆


End file.
